


Importance

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, M/M, One-Shot, Sequel, VanVen Week 2018, Vanven, vanitas - Freeform, vanven week, vanvenweek2018, ventus - Freeform, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: The sequel for 'Of Course I Do", from the Day 1 of my VanVen Week Collection.Now that they were done with the tree Vanitas imagined there would be nothing else to do. He looked forward to relaxing and probably sleeping the entire day on whatever Christmas was but Ventus had other plans.





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was busy with Christmas Eve and all I couldn't make it to finish and post this fic in time (Yesterday). It is here now, though! 
> 
> This is for Day 4 and the prompt I chose was 'Monster".

Vanitas thought the cold he had experienced days ago had been bad. He really thought that what they were forced to face while he helped Ven with that damn tree had been the worst the winter had to offer.

Oh, how he was he wrong!

Only two days later he found out it could be much much worse! He was laying on his bed wearing a coat, two pants Ventus had lent him and two socks, not to mention the three blankets that lay over him. And yet Vanitas was shaking! Damn this weather, he thought. As bad as it had been to live in a desert for so long it had never gotten so unbearable. This however was getting on his nerves!

A squeak came from under his blanket and he rolled his eyes, observing as Flood put its blue head out.

“Don't you think you’ve become way too lazy?”

Flood shivered and curled into a ball, laying next to him. Since that one Flood had taken him to Ventus it refused to leave, almost like a cat that loved its owner who, to Vanitas’ despair, was himself. And Ventus was getting more and more attached to that thing too!

Speaking of Ventus, now that there was only one week left for Christmas he wouldn't shut up about it! It all had been okay though until he mentioned gifts, leaving Vanitas confused and slightly uncomfortable.

It was a especially cold night when Ventus knocked on his door and Vanitas looked at his new acquisition hanging on the wall, a watch. Ventus was still teaching him how to read the hours so he still had some difficulty but he was pretty certain it was already past eleven. What did Ventus want so late?

Flood jumped out of the blankets the moment he entered the room and ran to him with its arms up.

“Hey, buddy! Hold on, I'll pick you up, just give me a sec!” Ventus was wearing a blue jacket, blue pants and a white scarf, and held two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He took them to Vanitas and gave one to him. “Here. I was going to make some for me and imagined you’d like some as well.”

Vanitas looked at him for a few seconds without saying a word and them to the cup. Just a few day ago he found out he loved sweets. Ventus, of course, had also noticed.

“Thank you.”

Moving himself to sit, the blankets still covering his body from his neck to his toes, Vanitas took a sip of the drink. Ventus sat on the bed, inviting Flood to his lap.

“How can you be so calm? It's freezing!” Vanitas asked.

“You get used to it. Trust me, you won’t feel so bad next year.”

“Tch… If you say so.” Vanitas took another sip of his drink at the same time as Ven.

“Hey, Van…”

“Hm?”

“I was thinking and… Maybe we could go to Twilight Town tomorrow to buy some presents. What do you think?”

“You mean… Christmas presents?”

Ventus had explained it to him. He had told him about the Christmas traditions, about Santa and also about the presents family and friends gave each other. Their tree was fully decorated; there were only the presents left now.

“Mm-hm! What do you think? I know there are some stores in Twilight Town and I might not know them very well but since Roxas and Xion live there I think they can help us!”

Vanitas stared down to his cup. “Yeah… Okay, Fine. When?”

“Tomorrow after breakfast maybe? I'll try to contact them and I'll let you know if they reply!”

Vanitas nodded again and drank what was left of the chocolate, giving the cup to Ventus who put it next to his own on the table at the corner of the room. Holding his knees close to his chest he closed his eyes for a few seconds and was enjoying the silence when Ventus sat on the bed again and touched his head.

“... Ven, what are you doing?”

“Stroking your hair.” Ventus held the dark strands between his fingers.

“... Why?”

“Because… It’s something people do when they like each other. We give affection to people we like and that are important for us.”

Vanitas heard another squeak and felt his cheeks blushing. Affection… Important? Did that mean he was important?

“Do you like it?” Ventus asked softly.

“... Yeah.”

Vanitas didn't say anything else after that. Suddenly, he was feeling very warm and comfortable and soon enough fell asleep while Ventus still played with his hair.

* * *

“This is a terrible idea.”

They had just reached the end of the stairs, having walked past the tree at the entrance, and were now staring to the sky. It was freezing - At least for Vanitas it was - and he knew he'd rather stay home and sleep than face all that snow!

“Come here.” Ventus turned to him, straightening the scarf around his neck. “It's not that cold!”

“Of course not. I'm turning into an ice cream but, you know, this is fine.”

Ventus rolled his eyes just like Vanitas used to. “It will be better in Twilight Town, I promise. Now let's go.”

Closing his fingers around Wayward Wind, Ventus threw it in the air in a precise movement and Vanitas watched as it changed shape to become the boy's glider. He was ready to jump on it when he stopped on his tracks.

“... I think we have a problem.”

“Problem? What problem?”

Ventus laughed awkwardly and pointed to himself. “I, uh… I'll have to take some of these off, with this much clothing I can't wear my armor.” And he needed it to cross the Lanes Between.

“But you'll be cold.”

“Yeah, a little. But I can deal with it. Just give me a few minutes to change, I'll be right back!“

Ventus walked by him, feeling stupid for forgetting such an important detail but Vanitas stopped him before he got to the stairs.

“Did you forget I don't need protection from the darkness? I can fly my way through it! So why don't you keep these clothes of yours and we go together? Darkness can't hurt me so… If something comes I can keep you safe.”

Ventus scratched his head. “You think that would work?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

Ventus smiled and shook his head. His own cheeks were pink now but Vanitas didn't notice.

“Alright. We... We can try, I guess." Ventus jumped to his glider but Vanitas didn't go after him. “Aren't you coming?”

“... No? I'll be right next to you.”

“But you can come here with me, I can give you a ride! Just hold onto me, we can go together and while we do you can deal with that whole darkness thing.” He smiled.

”Há... You think you can control that thing with two people on it?”

“Are you doubting my skills?”

“Maybe.”

Vanitas joined him. The glider jolted under their feet but Ventus quickly balanced it again.

“I'll fall off of this thing!”

“No, you won't. Hold onto me like I said!”

“Uh...” Unsure if he was doing it right Vanitas put his arms around Ventus’ body, almost as if he was hugging him from behind. “... Like this?”

Ventus had imagined something more like him holding him by his shoulders but that would work too. He nodded and was about to leave when they heard fast footsteps through the snow. Flood was after them.

“What do you want?” Vanitas growled.

“What is it, little one?”

“I think it wants to go with us.” Vanitas muttered and Flood nodded vehemently.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Floodie. There isn’t space for the three of us here.” He stared at the small creature with kindness. Seeing hpw Flood was sad - It had learned to express emotions way too quickly on the last few days - he continued. “I'll bring a gift for you. Okay?”

Flood perked up but Ventus didn’t see the look on Vanitas’ face when it did. Waving at the small creature for the last time Ventus then followed the path, going up and up until Vanitas opened a portal and they went through it, crossing together to Twilight Town.

* * *

“Ventus!!”

Roxas hugged the other blond tight, smiling and giving a friendly pat on his back. Ventus returned the hug, Vanitas and Xion observing them.

“How are you, brother?” Ventus ruffled the other's hair, taking more laughter out of him. At first their relationship had been chaotic with Roxas freaking out about them being identical, but after months together and with all the support he got from Ventus himself the two of them became so close they started to consider each other brothers. “Thank you for helping us out!”

“It's okay, Ven. No sweat!”

The four of them walked together through the city chatting about their plans for Christmas. Roxas showed everything to them, from the train to the stores and even the sandlot where the Struggle would take place.

“Next year we'll participate!” Xion exclaimed excited. “We’ve been practicing every day for it!”

“Do you really have to practice? You two fight very well, no one would stand a chance against you.” Ventus said.

“Yeah, well, Lea is participating too. And Sora. And Kairi!” She laughed. “We’ve got to give it our best if we want that trophy!”

“Há. I guess you’re right then.”

Minutes later they arrived to the store Ventus wanted to go to. The entrance was completely adorned with fairy lights, there was a person dressed as Santa at the entrance (Vanitas turned his gaze away in both fear and disgust) and many, many people were going inside. It was a clothing store and Ventus smiled happy when they went in.

“We are going to buy clothes?” Vanitas asked. For some reason he didn't think they could be a present. They had given some to him after he moved in with them but he didn't know they were supposed to be gifts!

“Mm-hmm. Master Eraqus used to give us sweaters every year. I… I wanted to keep that going, you know?”

“Every year? Doesn't that spoil the fun?”

“It's not the gift itself, Van. It's the meaning behind it that counts!” Ventus explained but Vanitas didn't understand. The meaning… Did they hide something behind the clothes?

Confused and scared for being among so many people he didn’t know Vanitas walked close to the blond all the time. They went from one side to the other, looking and searching, and it took Ventus a few minutes to find something he wanted.

“What do you think?” He asked, holding a blue and a red sweater before him. “For Aqua and Terra?”

“Mm… I think they'll like it.”

“Nice! Now...”

Vanitas stared at him in disbelief when he saw the small scarf and the tiniest Christmas hat he had ever seen, both found God knows where.

“... Ventus… This is for…?”

“For Flood.” Vanitas glared at him with resentment. What?”

“Ventus, Flood is a thing!”

“Don't call him like that! You know better than I do that he has feelin- Don't give me that look! I told him I'd give him a gift, he will be sad if I don't!”

“It will be sad when I tell it to fuck off. I should've killed that thing a long time ago-!”

“Vanitas!”

He didn't care. What he said was the truth; Flood was an Unversed. Unversed were meant to be killed at his will, nothing more. It wasn’t a pet, it was something else. A thing. A monster!

Ventus sighed loud. He really didn’t want to fight over that, there was no need to. “Vanitas, why don't you go wait outside? Xion and Roxas are there, you can wait with them. I won't take too long.”

“Fine.” Because it would be so pleasant to be around people he barely knew, right?

There were as many people outside than there were inside. Vanitas stood by to Ventus' two friends, not paying attention to what they were saying but unable to ignore how… Close they looked. Xion wouldn't stop touching the boy somehow, holding his arm or leaning her head on his shoulder. Puzzled, Vanitas looked away, to the people on that street.

Everyone looked happy. Why was that? Was this the Christmas spirit Ven had spoken about? He could see how excited everyone was and, like Roxas and Xion, some of them were way too close. Many were holding hands and he saw some even touching the others’ lips!

“What… What was that? Why is everyone doing this?”

“Doing what?” Xion asked and only then Vanitas remembered Ventus was still inside the store. He regretted asking but now he really wanted to know.

“What you're doing! Touching each other and walking close like that.”

Roxas explained to him. “Well, that's called affection. When you like someone you'll want to show them you care, that they're important to you. We do that when we feel comfortable around someone.“

“That they're… Important.” It was the same thing Ventus told him that day. When he had… Touched his hair. “And why do some touch each other's mouths?”

“That's called kissing. But only people who are very intimate kiss in the mouth. Don't go around kissing everyone, 'kay?” Xion laughed again, hoping she hadn't messed up the explanation but Vanitas just looked at her, serious. He'd ask about that again to Ventus'; he would probably explain it better anyway.

“I'm back!” Ventus announced a few minutes later, walking to his friends with two bags in hand. “Would you like to go somewhere else?”

Roxas shrugged. “Maybe we could eat something together? What do you think?”

“Sure, why not! Let's go!”

Vanitas followed Ventus, with Roxas and Xion in front of them leading the way. And they were holding hands, chatting as they walked.

He looked to the blond on his side and then to his hands. He was holding the bags.

“... Hey, Ven?”

“Hm?”

“Let… Let me hold his.” He pointed to it.

“Oh, thank you! But it's okay, it's not heavy. I can take it.”

“But how will I do it then?”

“How will you do what?”

“How will I hold your hand?”

Ventus blushed. “H… hold my hand?”

Vanitas felt something weird in his stomach. “Uhh, yeah? Roxas said… Holding hands is some kind of... Affection?“

“... Yeah, it is. I suppose.” Ventus chuckled and for a moment didn't say anything but at last picked the bags with his other hand, holding his free one to Vanitas, his face burning. “... You can hold it now.”

“Okay.” Vanitas took Ventus’ hand, looking at him and wondering if he was doing it right. Ventus helped him and interlaced his fingers on his, just like he had seen other people do and,more relieved for doing it right, Vanitas nodded and stared forward again.

He smiled. Holding hands wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

It was Christmas’ Eve.

Ventus, Terra and Aqua had spent the entire day wrapping gifts and making some food for the night. Vanitas had watched them the entire day, sitting on a chair a few meters away. He had been invited to join them but refused to do so. There was no reason for him to join. The three would laugh, they would try to find out what each present was, but that was because they were friends. They were family. It was normal for them; Vanitas wasn't part of that.

He went back to his bedroom earlier than usual, not letting the others know, and lay on his bed. He wasn't sleepy but he didn't want to stay with the others. To feel uncomfortable. To feel… Like he didn't belong.

Twenty minutes had passed since he'd come into his room when he heard knocking on the door. Ventus, of course. He grumbled and turned to the window, his back facing the door.

“Come in.”

Ventus entered but this time he had one of the bags in his hand. He smiled and approached the bed.

“Vanitas? Are you okay?”

“I'm great.” Vanitas didn't look at him. “You?”

“I'm okay... But I was worried about you. You came too early to your room…”

“I'm tired.”

“Oh… I see.”

There was something wrong there but Ventus couldn’t say what it was just yet. He let the silence last for a few seconds and then decided to speak.

“Well, anyway. I've got something for you here. Where is Flood?”

“... Under the bed.”

Ventus sat on the floor to check and smiled. Flood was at the corner under the bed, staring at the wall. “Hey, little one… What's he doing, Van?”

“Well, you treated him like a baby and now it's sad because you didn't bring any presents like you said you would.”

Ventus laughed and shook his head. “Well, I didn't bring them earlier because… I was gonna bring them now!”

Flood turned to him and leaped from under the bed with wide eyes, and Ventus laughed out loud and gave its small triangular shape a gentle pat. Vanitas grumbled loudly but Ventus didn't hear, too busy pulling out the hat and the mini-scarf from the bag.

Vanitas deepened his fingers on the pillow, a warm sensation on his chest. Flood was receiving affection, it was happy and Vanitas felt happy because of that... But at the same time the anger he felt because of what was happening, because Ventus was giving love to that thing, was so strong that its happiness was suddenly worth nothing.

“Just look at you!” Ventus exclaimed and he sounded so excited that Vanitas turned around to look.

Flood was staring at itself, admiring its gifts, and started jumping around in glee! Vanitas sat straight and looked, looked at Ventus' face. And he felt angry. Very angry.

“Be honest Van. He looks so cute, doesn't he? And now-”

“Take that off.”

“What?”

Vanitas closed his fingers info fists. “Take that off it!”

Flood looked at Vanitas and from happy he was suddenly looking very scared. Ventus frowned, truly confused.

“Vanitas, what-”

“I already told you It is a thing! Things don't get presents! Things don't get anything!”

“Why are you screaming? What's gotten into you?”

“What's gotten into me? I had to deal with the little shit the entire day because you promised something and didn't bring it there!! Don't you see the problem, Ventus? That is an Unversed! A creature made of negativity!”

“And what's the problem in changing that? It hasn't attacked anyone, it's calm, it has feeli-”

“It doesn't have feelings, Ventus, it IS a feeling! A walking emotion, an abomination! That's what it is, what they all are! Abominations!”

Ventus stood up, worried. “Stop screaming.”

Vanitas groaned again and rubbed his face with both hands. Something was turning in his stomach, he felt angrier and Floods’ fear was getting to him too. He stared down at the Unversed and something woke up inside him, something wrong, something bad!

He wanted to kill it. He wanted to kill it so bad. He wanted to destroy it!

Before that thought could take shape however Ventus took a step closer to him and held him by his arms, staring deep into his eyes.

“Vanitas!”

“Let me go.”

“Vanitas, this… This is too much. Why do you hate this one like this?”

“Let me go!”

“Vanitas-!”

“Because they remind me of what I am!!” He screamed and Ventus widened his eyes. Vanitas was tearing up!

“Of what you-”

“A monster!!” He screamed again and glared Ventus. “They remind me that I am a monster and monsters don't get gifts, monsters don't get a home because monsters don't deserve anything! They are born to be killed, nothing more!!”

Ventus let go of him, a bitter taste in his mouth.

“... Is that… Vanitas, you're not-”

Vanitas closed his eyes to get rid of the tears. “Leave me alone. Take that thing with you but leave me the fuck alone!”

Ventus pressed his lips together. It hit him that Vanitas never truly spoke about his life with Xehanort, except that _training was hard_. Vanitas refused to talk about himself, he refused to talk about anything as much as he could… And only now Ventus realized he hadn't done much to change that.

“Vanitas-”

“I said leave me alone!”

Ventus looked down. He could stay but that was Vanitas’ room, if Vanitas wanted him to leave it was the least he should do. But…

“... Okay. I'll leave.”

There was nothing to gain from being there now so he picked Flood in his arms and held him with care. Vanitas had turned his back to him and already lay down on the bed again.

“Just… Don’t forget to check the bag later, okay?”

Vanitas didn't reply. He just waited, waited until he heard the door click behind him so he could let his frustrations out. He punched the pillow, whatever Flood was feeling coursing through his veins, and fell asleep cursing the tears he shed.

* * *

Ventus was on his bed. It was past midnight and Flood was sound asleep on his chest, the hat well put on his head. Ventus hadn’t stopped stroking its head until now; hoping that could at least help Vanitas calm down a bit.

A monster. An... abomination. Did Xehanort say those things to him? It sounded too cruel even for the man; Vanitas should be his pupil, right? He should’ve been protected, not mistreated!

Although… That did explain a lot.

He wanted to go back to Vanitas’ bedroom and talk to him, but he was probably sleeping by now anyway. Sighing, Ventus gave Flood another pat on his head and was deciding on whether to get some water or not when he heard footsteps outside of his room.

There was a shadow before his door but no one had knocked. It wasn’t hard to imagined who was there.

Ventus woke Flood up and put him on the bed, walking to the door in slow steps and trying to hear something. Not hearing anything however he decided to speak.

“... Vanitas, is that you?” He waited for a moment.

“... Yes, it’s me.”

Ventus opened the door, hesitant but happy seeing him there. He was holding the bag Ventus took to his room. There were tears in his eyes.

“Van… Are you okay?”

Vanitas raised his head and stared at Ventus. His eyes met Flood’s on the bed but he said nothing on that matter. “What is this?”

“It’s… Your present.”

“I don’t deserve a present. I already explained it to you.”

“Everyone deserves presents. No one will be left behind in here.”

“I was never given anything-”

“You don’t live at the Graveyard anymore. You’ll be given things in here, like everyone else-”

“But I shouldn’t be!” Vanitas growled and teared up again.

“Vanitas… Would you like to come in?”

It was obvious he did. He wouldn’t have come all the way there if he didn’t want to. His head still low, Vanitas went inside and stood next to the bed, still holding the bag unsure of what to do with it. Ventus approached him, taking it in his hands and pulling Vanitas’ present from inside.

His sweater had been carefully chosen. It was a red and black one just like his armor and it had the drawing of a castle on the front. It was exactly like the one he bought for himself, but his own was green and yellow. He held the piece of clothing with both hands.

“You didn't like it?"

Vanitas looked away. “I don’t… I don’t think you should have bought it.”

“Vanitas...”

“No, Ventus. Not me neither that… Thing there… Are worthy of this. It doesn’t… It’s not a part of who we are!”

“Was Xehanort the one who said this to you?”

“... The Master, he...”

“Van...” He put the sweater on the bed. “Xehanort is no longer your Master. And… You saw what be became. He tried to kill all of us. He even tried to kill you!”

“Maybe I deserved it. I kill the Unversed… And he kills me.”

“No, Vanitas!” Ventus held both of his hands. “This is wrong! No one deserves to die, especially not people who didn’t do anything wrong!”

“But I did!” Vanitas laughed and started to cry in silence. Ventus had never seen him cry before. “I did! I freed the monsters throughout the worlds. I almost killed your friends, I almost killed you! What have I become then? I’m just like my Master!”

“No. Xehanort didn’t stop hurting people when he had the chance. He didn’t change his mind and continued to spread pain and hatred for years! You… You are here with me. You have changed. You are nothing like him.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not a monster. I should exist inside you as a piece of your heart, not as a living being. Not… Not like this.”

“We are no longer the same person. You would have no reason to return to me.”

Vanitas continued to cry in silence then turned to the Unversed. To his emotion. “That one… I’ve killed so many of it. So many. My entire life. And it hurt, Ven, it hurt…!”

Ventus squeezed Vanitas’ hand in his.

“I feel so out of place. What am I doing here? This isn't where I belong. But if I don’t belong in your heart then where...”

“Maybe you do belong in my heart. Just… Not inside it.”

Vanitas opened his mouth, staring at him not really understand and Ventus touched his face with one hand, caressing his cheek.

“Maybe you just belong here, with me. Xehanort… Xehanort is in the past. You deserve much more that he gave you, Van. You deserve to learn, to feel! You deserve to have a family, to be loved! Just like that blue Unversed you hate so much.”

Vanitas laughed a bit, still paying attention.

”Vani… Don’t be afraid of talking to me if you need to. I know that… Life was unfair to you. And I swear, if I had any knowledge about what he was doing to you, I would have found a way to bring you home. But I didn’t… I… I didn’t remember anything.”

“I-”

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. No one here will force you to do that, Van. But if you need me, just know that I’ll always be here. Okay?”

Vanitas leaned into Ventus’ hand. He enjoyed that. He needed that, that touch, that… Affection. It made him feel better. it made him feel important.

Ventus held Vanitas in his arms and pulled him closer, hugging him tight. He felt Vanitas relax in his arms and then felt the tears falling on his shoulder. He felt Vanitas’ fingers close over his clothing and heard him whimper, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. Vanitas needed someone who could take care of him so those scars would heal. He would do that.

“I... I really l-like the gift…!” Vanitas sobbed, tightening his fingers even more, Ventus stroking his hair.

“We can wear them together tomorrow. I bought one for me just like yours. Do you think we’ll look cool?”

Vanitas nodded and started to cry again but he was calmer now. Those tears had to fall, it was necessary. Flood jumped out of the bed and walked to them and, with its tiny but gentle arms, hugged Vanitas too.

* * *

“Ven…”

“Yeah, Vani?”

“Roxas said… That people kiss others when they like them. Is that true?”

“It is. There are many ways you can kiss someone though. Why?”

“Because...” Vanitas blushed. “Because you’re important to me.”

With those words spoken, Vanitas kissed his cheeks.


End file.
